Lily Visitation
by Exotos135
Summary: Lily is Adopted AU. Lily's true mother come for her monthly visit to her daughter, and Lori couldn't be any angrier about it.


**Yes, I know I promised that the next "Loud is adopted" story I would make would be based on Luna, and I don't have plans to change that. It's just that I wanted to put out this idea to see how people would react. After all, why should Lori and Leni be the _only_ suspects of being Lily's true mother?**

 **Specially when we got a _certain_ person that's barely used?**

 **I'm not gonna spoil anything, though, so you'll have to go forth and read. So, read and review, and most importantly, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

At the city of Royal Woods, no family was more infamous than the Loud family. Either it was their surprisingly noisy nature, or their worryingly large numbers, but the family had earned themselves quite a reputation in the suburbs. Not that this stopped them from managing to get a little vacation once in a while, judging by how everybody but two certain young women, and a baby, were getting ready to leave.

These "young women" were Lori and Leni Loud, the eldest sisters of the household. And the baby was Lily, the youngest sister in the household.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the pizzeria?" Rita, the Loud matriarch, asked her eldest daughters with a worried tone. "You do know that no pizza's left alive when the Louds enter the picture, right?"

"Of course we know that, mom, there's literally dozens of horror stories based on that idea," Lori rolled her eyes. "But, you've been through a lot, and you need to take a breather. And besides, Leni and I already have a plan: We're going to make our own pizzas!"

"Sigh, why didn't you tell me that first?" Lucy asked, folding her arms in exasperation. "I would've taken the time to dig your graves."

"Lucy, watch your language, it's not nice to say such downbeat things to your sisters," Lynn Sr. scolded the goth, only to promptly hand Leni a pair of 20 dollars. "But just in case, here you have a couple bucks to buy yourself a pizza."

"Thanks, dad, we'll make sure to use this if necessary," Lori answered, snatching and saving the money on her pocket. "Now off you go, enjoy your pizza-tastic vacation!"

"I'm going to add "Pizza-tastic" to the list of words I need to use in a song," Luna said as she wrote down the word on her notepad. "Not only because it's fitting for our situation, but it sounds really nice!"

"Okay, time's running out for us, everybody!" the Loud patriarch stated as he gestured his children-and wife-to go to the vanzilla. "We need to head to the pizzeria before our coupons expire!"

And so, everybody cheerfully ran to the vehicle, allowing the patriarch to come to Lori and Leni's side, and grab their hands as he said:

"Please make sure that you hand the money when _she_ asks for alimony. I don't know what she'd do if she didn't get the money, and I don't want to find out. But most importantly, stay safe, and stay on your toes."

Lori and Leni nodded, the latter doing so with slight confusion, and the man shared a pleased smile with them before he left. And as the car audibly left, Lori's smile turned into a frown as she looked at the ground.

"Wait, I don't understand something," Leni said, tilting her head. And really, what else is new? "Who's, like, this girl dad's talking about?"

Lori narrowed her eyes. "Someone that makes my blood boil just thinking about her."

"Oh... well, you need to, like, keep your cool, Lori," Leni said as she put a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder, realizing who was coming to visit. "She'll only be here for a few moments, and then we won't have to deal with her for another month."

"That's literally the only good thing about this situation!" Lori snapped, stomping the ground. "First she blackmails dad into adopting her daughter, and now, we're supposed to accept the fact she can just show her disgusting, lying face on our house, and play with our baby "sister" only to leave her an hour or so later!"

Lori walked to the nearest wall and punched it as she ranted, "She first had the audacity to trick dad into cheating on mom, and then, she had the audacity to force us to take care of the baby, that she refused to take of herself, because she was stupid enough to think nothing bad would come out of what she forced our dad to do! She's entirely at fault here, and yet we're supposed to be sympathetic towards her!"

"Again, Lori, calm down," Leni brushed her older sister's hair. "She'll only be here for a moment, and then we can relax and feel relieved that the worst has come and gone."

Just then, the certain someone Lori was so angry about kicked the door open, just in time for the wind to blow into the house, and send chills down the girls' spines. This obviously caught their attention, and while Leni turned around with worry, Lori turned around with a determined look of anger, as the girl walked forward, revealing her identity.

This identity was... Carol Pingrey.

"Hello there, Lorelei and Alexis," Carol smugly greeted, clasping her hands and tilting her head to the right, all while keeping her smug smile intact. "It's so good to be back here, to pay my "daughter" the monthly visit we agreed on."

"M-My name isn't Alexis!" Leni exclaimed with fear, though that fear soon changed to curiosity as she thought about it. "Although, it would be nice if it was."

Carol walked forward to Lori, and extended her hand, as if to suggest she wanted something. And of course, Lori took out the money Lynn Sr. had handed the duo, and gave it to Carol, who counted it to herself as Lori stated:

"You do know that alimony only applies literally before or after marriage or divorce, right? Dad never had any intention to marry you, so even if you two had a child, the alimony deal shouldn't apply!"

"I can see your mouth is moving, but I can only hear noisy gibberish," Carol mockingly answered, her smile gaining a level in smugness as she finished counting the money. "And yes, this should be enough. Now, where's my daughter?"

"She's sleeping upstairs," Lori sternly answered. "If I were you, I would wait until she wakes up to go see her."

"Luckily, not only am I not you, but I'm someone much better than you could ever hope to be," Carol scoffed, before pushing Lori aside. "I'll go see my daughter right now, "thank you" very much."

Carol pushed Lori away and walked upstairs while Leni helped Lori stand up, all while the eldest sister felt a good deal of rage surge through her body.

As for Carol, the girl got upstairs rather quickly, and immediately went into Lisa and Lily's bedroom. She took a quick look around, and put all the dangerous chemicals she could find around on a corner around Lisa's bed.

"To think Lynn figured it was smart to put our daughter with all these dangerous chemicals," Carol sternly said, shaking her head in disapproval. "My little Lily better be okay, or else, I'm going to give this entire family a piece of my mind."

With that said and done, Carol walked to the baby crib, and inside it she found Lily, sleeping like... well, take a guess.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Lily, I'm so glad to see you're okay," Carol remarked as she gently caressed the baby's face. "I'm sorry that mommy can't take you out of this disgusting place, but mommy's not able to take care of you. And so, my only option left was to leave you with your father. Not my best idea, I know, but we need to deal with what we got."

And then Carol leaned even closer.

"Don't worry, my sweet child. Once mommy finds a way to support you, I'll make sure to get you out of this wretched ruin of overpopulation."

Carol gently kissed Lily's forehead, and literally mere seconds later, Lori burst into the room and pinned Carol against the wall, grabbing her by the neck of her shirt. And judging from the way she was breathing heavily, she was quite energetic... in the worst way possible.

"Oh hi, Lori," Carol casually greeted. "I was just about to look for you, I need some more information on how my sweet Lily's been doing-"

"She's been doing just fine, but she would be doing better if, you know, you literally acted like you cared about her!" Lori snapped, unaware that she woke up the baby girl. "I heard everything as I stomped my way here, and I'm not going to let you say those things, without-"

"I wouldn't get so violent if I were you, Lori," Carol smugly pointed at Lily, who was watching the scene from her crib. "After all, a very impressionable baby's watching us."

Lori turned to look at the baby with worry, and then she turned to look at Leni, who could only shrug dumbfounded. Seeing she had no other choice, Lori narrowed her eyes and released Carol while maintaining a stern, disgusted glare at her.

"Anyway, from what I can see, Lily's been doing fairly well," Carol clasped her hands and smiled. "The rumors about your family really are true; No matter how many kids you get, everybody gets equal focus and care!"

"Not because we wanted to, of course," Lori sternly pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "In fact, I don't even know where that stupid rumor came from, but if you think you can just use it as an excuse to force us to take care of your daughter, then you're wrong!"

And as Lori continued to speak, Carol maintained her smug little smirk:

"And once we manage to find a way to do it, we're going to make sure you never appear in any family tree, and that Lily won't ever fall into your treacherous hands ever again!"

That statement was followed by Lily blowing a raspberry at Carol's direction, with the girl looking shocked at the baby girl... before turning to Lori and practically pushing her out of the room. She then took her all the way to the staircase, then kicked her as hard as she could, with Lori bouncing off the staircase as Carol simply followed her downstairs.

Once Lori crashed into a wall with a couple bruises, Leni noticed her and went to her aid.

"Lori, are you, like, okay?!" Leni exclaimed in worry, before noticing the incoming Carol. "H-Hey, you, what did you-"

Before she could even finish, Carol kicked poor Leni in the groin hard enough to make her already quite high voice ever higher pitched, before sending her off into the couch with another kick. Carol then went to Lori, grabbed her by the neck of her shirt, and lifted her as she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"All I wanted was to have a good time! To enjoy a little fun at a casino, but no! Your dad just had to show up with his fertility, and knock me up like the breeder he is, 'cause protection is an alien concept for you Louds!"

The blonde teenage mother pulled Lori closer to her. "Admit it, if he had used protection before we had met, none of this would've happened!"

"He forgot to use protection, because he was drunk, due to the beer and drinks, that you tricked him into drinking!" Lori snapped in return. "He wasn't in a right state of mind when he and you did... that stuff!"

"Right... he wasn't in a right state of mind... he wasn't aware of what he was doing..." Carol looked at the ground, but after looking contemplative for a couple seconds, she looked back at Lori and bitterly finished, "He did everything he did to me without a second thought!"

Lori's rage reached a breaking point. "For the literally last time, YOU forced HIM to do what you two did-!"

"Enough of your garbage!" Carol yelled before slapping Lori in the face. "I have better ways to waste my time other than to listen to your nonsense, and since I already checked up on Lily, I have no more reason to be near you and your overly promiscuous family, thank the lord!"

Lori grabbed her slapped cheek and stood up as Carol walked to the door, and threw a glare at the eldest sister, before stating:

"Now if you excuse me, my time here's over. Carol, out."

The teenage mother slammed the door shut as hard as she could, and left the Loud house. Not that Lori was complaining, to her, it was about freaking time she took that smug attitude of hers out of the house. So, with that jazz out of the way, Lori ran to Leni, who still whined and cried as she grabbed and covered her kicked groin.

"Leni!" Lori exclaimed, getting the fashionista's attention. "I'm not sure if the question's appropriate, but are you okay?"

"No, and I, like, now totally see why you hate that Carol," Leni answered in the middle of her heavy breathing. "I mean, nobody, like, should ever get away with forcing us to take care of their kid, specially if they act just like how Carol did! Ugh, I just wish that-"

"I know, but sadly, there's nothing we can do right now," Lori brushed Leni's head in comfort.

"What, like, are you talking about?!" Leni exclaimed, partially in disbelief, partially in confusion.

"There's no point worrying about her now, while she still has dad cornered with the threat of blackmail, Leni," Lori bitterly answered, before taking on a more positive tone. "So for now, we can only wait, for one day, we'll get our payback against Carol."

Lori narrowed her eyes. "And once that day comes, she's going to regret everything she's done to us!"


End file.
